


are you wild like me?

by shinelikemillions91



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Dumb Teenage Boys, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, brief mentions of het sex, george is a virgin, i use the word cunnilingus i'm so sorry bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikemillions91/pseuds/shinelikemillions91
Summary: Matty and George get high, and Matty is a horny little shit.
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	are you wild like me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QWERTYouAndMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWERTYouAndMe/gifts).



> Hello! I'm back again, this is a product of work being boring as shit 😂
> 
> Will I ever tire of writing about these two idiots? Probably not.
> 
> Also, call them 17/18ish here I guess!
> 
> This is dedicated to S, because I love him.

It’s a hot August night. Sticky and close. The air in Matty’s bedroom is stifling, even with both windows flung open in an attempt to entice in even the briefest of breezes, but it’s futile. The stillness of the air is inescapable, not helped by the thick fug of weed smoke that permeates everywhere, it lingers, ghost-like, the room only illuminated by a lonely street light outside.

‘This is really fucking strong shit,’ Matty giggles quietly, exhaling smoke through his nose. His voice sounds much louder in the completely silent room, and his giggles set George off, and they’re both trying their hardest to be vaguely quiet, because it’s gone midnight, and the rest of the house are asleep. They’re both sitting on Matty’s bed by the window, legs outstretched in front of them, and due to a recent growth spurt, George’s legs look comically long next to Matty’s.

‘Adam sorted me out,’ George grins eventually after regaining control of his breathing, and taking the joint from Matty’s thin fingers, pressing it to his lips in one smooth motion. He inhales and relishes the warm fuzzy feeling that accompanies the rush of smoke filling his lungs. He hadn’t even come over to see Matty with the intention of getting absolutely baked, he had come over to ask for advice, Matty being the most-- er-- sexually experienced of his mates, but he hadn’t worked up the courage to actually ask Matty anything yet, and he’s been here over half an hour. Matty has quite a lot of sex, likes to regail everyone with his conquests, because apparently (according to Matty) all he has to do is walk into a room, and shoot a cocky half-smile and all the girls (and sometimes the boys) come running. 

‘So, Georgie. Not that I’m not flattered by you showing up outside my bedroom window like a modern day Romeo Montague, and you know I’m always elated by your company,’ Matty starts, pinching the joint from George’s fingers, and taking a slow drag and stubbing the end out in the ashtray on the windowsill. ‘But it’s quite late, and I was just about to have a wank and go to bed.’

George rolls his eyes, pulling at his t-shirt in an attempt to get some air to his overheated and slightly sweaty skin.

‘I’m sorry for interrupting your valuable wanking time, mate, but I’m _stressed_ , okay? Katie is coming over to mine tomorrow, and I think she wants to… y’know?’ 

‘Ah, yes, of course,’ Matty grins, raising an eyebrow before lifting his hand to his mouth, making a ‘V’ with his fingers and wiggling his tongue obscenely between the gap in his fingers.

‘Don’t be gross,’ George groans, his face flushing. He’s endlessly glad the room is dim and that Matty can’t see how red he’s gone, he really is nervous though. And though he’s aware he’s the youngest in their group, being the last one to lose his virginity still makes him embarrassed.

‘Cunnilingus is not gross.’

‘ _Definitely_ never call it that again,’ George says with a kick to Matty’s foot. ‘And that’s not what I meant, you dick. I just meant like… don’t take the piss. I’m fucking shitting myself, alright?’

Matty coos at him then, causing George to grumble under his breath about how Matty is just horrible, and that he should have gone to Ross for advice instead.

Matty laughs again, and shakes his head. ‘Okay, okay, fine. I’m sorry. What do you need advice on?’ He asks, shifting on the bed so he can sit and face George, legs crossed in just his boxers and a baggy vest.

George shrugs, almost helplessly, he doesn’t know how to really put it into words. He knows the theory behind everything, knows where everything goes and what he’s supposed to do but practice is far scarier than theory, and if anyone knows how to help him, it’s Matty. And anyway, he’s not a _complete_ virgin, he fingered Rosie Michaels at that party a few months ago, and she even sucked him off afterwards! So yeah, not 100% virgin, more like 90% virgin, maybe 85% at a push.

‘I dunno… just, I don’t want her to think I’m this complete inexperienced virgin, you know? I want to at least pretend I know what I’m doing,’ George eventually sighs, wiping a hand over his warm forehead, praying to any deity listening for just the tiniest amount of breeze to cool his sticky skin.

‘Okay, okay,’ Matty says with a giggle. ‘Just… the actual sex part? Or other stuff too?’

‘I’m glad you’re finding this so funny,’ George deadpans, still flushed, brushing some hair from his face as he concedes. ‘All of it, I guess. I just want to be able to know if I’m doing a good job or not.’

‘Oh, trust me,’ Matty smirks. ‘You’ll be able to tell if you’re doing a good job or not…’ he trails off, as if recalling a memory before continuing. ‘Like… if you’re going down on a girl, and her thighs start to shake, then you’re doing a good job. And sometimes,’ he pauses again, swallows a little, slowly. ‘Sometimes they just start to fuck your face… fuck, it feels so good when they do that, George.’

George notices that Matty’s voice dropped an octave on that last sentence, and he doesn’t miss the way Matty’s tongue runs over his bottom lip, wetting it slightly.

‘I was going down on this girl once, right… and she was about to come, and she just grabbed me by the hair, and started grinding against my face.’ Matty shifts where he’s sitting, and George shivers a little at Matty’s words, at the almost raspy tone his voice has taken, goosebumps rising on his skin despite the heat of the room. If he shuts his eyes, he can see it, Matty with his face buried between some girl’s legs, while she arches off the bed and pulls his hair. He can see Matty with his head tipped back, while she bounces on his cock, and George has to blink the thoughts away, because he’s getting hard in the confines of his shorts, and he knows he’ll never live it down if Matty was to find out he popped a boner while he detailed going down on a girl.

Matty falls silent then, and George lets his eyes fall to his own lap, his half-hard cock isn’t that visible thank God, however, George’s eyes slowly drift over to Matty’s crotch, and his stomach flips as he sees that Matty’s boxers leave nothing to the imagination, and he’s quite visibly hard.

‘Take a picture, it’ll last longer,’ Matty murmurs, and even though his voice is soft it makes George jump, blink, and draw his eyes away from the very obvious outline of Matty’s hard cock. The atmosphere seems to shift, and George decides that he’s way too fucking high for this shit, he can feel all the blood in his body rush immediately south, and he shifts uncomfortably. He feels like he should make a joke about it, but his tongue feels too big for his mouth, and he just can’t get the words out. Matty is looking at him curiously, as if waiting to see what George is going to say next, and fuck if George knows. His head is spinning a little, and the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

‘You’re hard.’ _Fucking genius._

‘So are you,’ Matty replies, his eyes firmly planted on George’s crotch, and Matty is right. He’s hard. Fully hard now, and there doesn’t really seem like there’s any point in hiding it, so he shifts where he’s sitting and presses the heel of his palm against his crotch. Matty mirrors his actions, his thin fingers reaching down to cup himself through the thin material of his boxers.

George is so high he feels like he’s floating, and he watches, completely transfixed, as Matty slowly rubs himself. Everything feels fuzzy at the edges, and for some reason the fact that his best friend is seconds away from wanking off in front of him doesn’t phase him in the slightest, in fact, it makes his cock throb distractingly in his shorts.

‘S’this alright?’ Matty asks, and George has to blink away the haziness, and he finds himself nodding before he can stop himself. Matty lets out an audible pleased sound, and suddenly he’s kneeling up and pulling his cock out of his boxers, and George just can’t look away. The head of Matty’s cock is wet and pink, apparent even in the dim room, and George doesn’t know why his stomach is doing somersaults, maybe it’s the effects of the weed, maybe it’s the heat, but he does know that if he doesn’t touch himself _right the fuck now_ , then he’s going to actually die. 

His tremulous hands struggle with the button and zipper on his shorts, all semblance of coordination completely out of the window because he just can’t stop fucking staring at Matty. His hands are slow and teasing as he works himself, nothing like the frantic way that George normally gets off, and his head is tipped back a little which exposes the long, pale column of his throat. George manages to eventually free himself from the confines of his shorts and boxers, pushing them haphazardly down his thighs so he can take his cock in hand, still unable to take his eyes off Matty.

‘Fuck, George,’ Matty giggles, but his breathing is laboured even though he’s only stroking languidly, and something about the fact that Matty likes to take his time when he touches himself makes unbidden arousal spike through George at an alarming rate. 

‘We’re not telling Ross and Adam about this, they’ll never let us live it down,’ George pants, tilting his head back against the wall, starting to stroke himself off in earnest.

‘Between us,’ Matty breathes, licking his lips. ‘Our little secret.’

‘Our little secret,’ George echoes, his voice a little shaky, and the drag on his cock is too dry, despite how sweaty his hands are, and he really wants to spit in his hand to make it slicker, but it almost seems a bit too dirty, despite the fact that this is how he’d normally do it, and Matty obviously wouldn’t judge him for it.

Matty lets out a quiet ‘ah’ of pleasure, his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, smearing the slickness around before speeding up a little, and George feels like this is something that best friends are definitely not supposed to know about each other. This also _definitely_ not what he had in mind when he came round this evening.

‘Have you?’ Matty’s slightly strained voice breaks through George’s thoughts, and he blinks again, aware that he’s obviously missed the first part of the question as he focuses on Matty’s face properly. His eyes are fever bright in the dark, just visible through the curls hanging in his face.

‘Have I what?’

‘Ever had your dick sucked?’

‘Once,’ George murmurs, pushing away the annoyance he feels because he knows that he told Matty all about his escapades with Rosie Michaels, though they had been really fucking high at the time which might explain his lapse in memory. George and Matty don’t have secrets from each other, after all.

Matty shuffles a little closer to George now, and he kind of wants to giggle because Matty looks slightly awkward with his boxers still around his thighs. He doesn’t giggle though, he just watches Matty, and it would be creepy how much he’s staring if everything didn’t feel so intense.

‘I’ll suck you off… if you like,’ Matty says, smiling lazily, like it’s the most normal thing in the world to offer to nosh off your best mate like this. And maybe it is, because Matty is still smiling, and George’s cock is definitely interested, and he’s assuming Matty has done this before from the way he’s eyeing George’s cock up like he’s just dying to taste him. And it’s definitely the drugs coursing through his system, because sober George would absolutely have something to say about this, but high-as-a-kite George just wants a hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock, regardless of who it belongs to, and therefore he looks Matty in the eye and nods.

Matty visibly shivers, still loosely pumping at his own cock, the pink tip disappearing in and out of his fist, and George awkwardly kicks his shorts and boxers off, his legs falling open as an invitation for Matty to kneel between them. His heart is racketing in his chest but it’s juxtaposed against the hazy feeling in his head, nothing is really adding up, and he’s only vaguely aware of what’s going on as Matty situates himself, kneeling between George’s spread legs.

‘M’gonna kiss you, is that okay?’

‘It’s okay,’ George whispers, because the situation feels like it calls for him to be quiet, he doesn’t want to break this strange, fragile bubble that they’ve built for themselves here in Matty’s room. George has never been averse to kissing guys, it’s just never happened before, and Matty is very pretty as far as boys go, George isn’t blind to that fact. He’s just never happened to look at Matty in this kind of light until right now, but he knows now that he’s probably not going to be able to look at Matty in any other way again. He’s about to kiss his best friend. His stomach flips, and then Matty’s lips are on his, soft but insistent, and George finds himself kissing back almost instinctively, no hesitance or nerves, and it feels _good_.

Matty cups the side of George’s face with his free hand, still stroking himself with the other, and George sighs a little into his mouth. Matty’s tongue slides against his own languidly, but there’s something else there that makes a fire burn in the pit of George’s stomach, and he’s now so hard that all he can think about is Matty’s mouth on his cock.

‘Please,’ George moans as they pull apart for breath, both panting heavily.

‘Please what?’ Matty breathes, his lips starting to stray down George’s neck, and George could swear his brain is starting to short circuit from the onslaught of sensation.

‘Fuck, please, Please put your mouth on me, Matty, please.’

‘Oh, fuck,’ Matty shudders, pulling his mouth away from George’s neck, mouth wet and shiny, eyes glinting. And _holy shit_ no girl has ever looked at George the way that Matty’s looking at him right this very second, and he’s so fucking horny that he feels a little delirious from it, and he swears his cock is about to explode.

Matty shuffles back a little on his knees, and then, in one swift motion, he leans down and takes the head of George’s cock into his mouth, causing George to swallow thickly, his brain rapidly emptying of all coherent thoughts when Matty drags his tongue repeatedly over the wet, sensitive tip.

‘Fuck, George,’ Matty moans at the same time that George lets out a short choked off groan, one hand resting on his stomach, the other settling on the back of Matty’s head, gently. George knows the etiquette of having your dick sucked, you don’t push someone’s head down unless they say you can, but it takes every ounce of self-restraint in him right now not to push Matty further down onto his cock, because Matty’s mouth is silky, and hot, and fucking exquisite. 

‘Oh fuck, just like that, Matty,’ George grunts when Matty proceeds to drag his tongue wetly down the underside of his cock, moving lower, and mouthing slowly at the seam of his balls. Matty looks up at George with a quirked eyebrow before licking the flat of his tongue back up his length to suck on the tip, licking over his slit repeatedly, and he can’t help but thread his fingers into Matty’s dark curls. 

Now George will be the first to admit that he’s not particularly well-versed in blowjobs but there’s no doubt in his mind that Matty is fucking fantastic at sucking cock, his lips stretched wide as he continues to swallow George down, inch by inch until the tip of George’s cock is all but hitting the back of his throat. He looks fucking beautiful.

‘Fucking hell, look at you,’ George pants, not even thinking about the words coming out of his mouth, how they sound. He’s watching Matty in awe, hand fisting just a little bit tighter in his hair, and a rumbling moan jolts from Matty’s mouth. George can feel it through his cock, feeling it pulse with need against Matty’s tongue. His words seem to spur Matty on, and George thinks he could come just from watching the way Matty’s cheeks hollow out, much like they do whenever he smokes, lips wrapped around the end of a cigarette or a joint. George can just about see that Matty’s face is streaked with tears from the strain of taking all of George’s cock at once, and all but choking himself on it, but he looks in his element, and of course, Matty is always a little fucking show off at the best of times, why should it be any different when he’s sucking dick?

Everything goes fuzzy around the edges then, because Matty starts to bob his head, all but fucking his mouth on George’s cock. The combination of Matty’s mouth sucking him down so perfectly, and the visual of Matty with spit dripping down his chin, tears streaking his face is so intense that George is close to coming in mere minutes. His hips buck up and he grunts, his stomach twisting as he realises that Matty’s been touching himself the whole time, palming roughly through his boxers, and starting to moan needily around George’s cock.

Matty’s moans speed up around George’s cock, the vibrations are so delicious that George’s toes curl against the sheets, and he scratches at Matty’s scalp. He knows he’s not going to last, how could he possibly when Matty is moaning like a fucking porn star, like all that matters in the world to him his sucking George off. 

George feels the hot splatter of Matty’s cum hit his thighs, and it tips George over the edge, coming without managing to courteously warn Matty that he’s about to do so. His thighs tremble as he throws his head back, spilling heavily into Matty’s eager, waiting mouth. Matty sucks him through his orgasm, swallowing around him in a way that causes whimpers to escape George’s mouth as he quickly becomes oversensitive.

‘Fuck, Matty. Fucking hell,’ he gasps when Matty’s mouth pulls off his cock with a wet pop. He rubs the corners of his mouth with his fingers, then wipes his cum covered hand on his shirt, shrugging in a way that indicates that he’ll deal with it later. Matty grins, licking his lips, and then all of a sudden he’s crowding George against the wall, kissing him messily, and tangling his own still slightly sticky fingers in George’s hair. He can taste himself, and it’s filthy, and of fucking course Matty is into stuff like this, but for some reason, George likes it too, and he kisses back, hands resting on Matty’s waist. It’s abundantly clear that Matty is into this as much as George is, despite the fact that they’ve both just cum. George’s mind is reeling with the endless possibilities of what this can all mean, and he thinks he wants Matty’s lips wrapped around his cock for the rest of his fucking life.

‘Our little secret, yeah, George?’ Matty murmurs against his lips, and George just nods, completely enthralled by his beautiful best friend.

**

When George finally loses his virginity the following day, it’s good, it’s absolutely _fine_ , but he tries not to dwell on the fact that all he could see behind his eyes as he came, was Matty’s face, Matty’s mouth stretched wide around his cock, the taste of himself on Matty’s lips after he came. 

Some things are better off keeping to yourself.

_Our little secret._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated, I love you all. I hope you're all keeping safe ❤
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr if you haven't already, I'm healybedford! :)


End file.
